


Moody

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [55]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, New Homes, Wordcount: 100, adapting, life after running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Gloomy, depressed, or sullen; ill-humored.





	Moody

Atlantis wasn’t like any other place Ronan had been.

His homeworld had been militaristic, and the structures there echoed his people’s ways.

Inside the hive ships as cruel and alien as his captors.

The many towns and villages he had passed through often were little more than tents or small huts.

The forests, like where the Lantians had found him were moody and feral, like he had become.

Atlantis though, had a strange beauty to it. The people who lived there hadn’t changed the city but had been changed by it, becoming something more than their homeworld and home nations.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have enough for Stargate despite it being one of my favorite tv shows.


End file.
